interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Liver
English Etymology 1 , from . Cognate with Dutch , German , Danish, Norwegian and Swedish ( < Old Norse ). Pronunciation * *: Noun # A large organ in the body that stores and metabolizes nutrients, destroys toxins and produces bile. Responsible for thousands of biochemical reactions. # This livestock organ used as food. # A dark brown colour, tinted with red and gray, like that of liver. #: Derived terms * chopped liver Translations * Albanian: mëlçi a zëzë * American Sign Language: BentB@Abdomen Contact Contact Contact * Arabic: , * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܟܒܕܐ (kabdā, kabdo) *: Hebrew: כבדא (kabdā, kabdo) * Armenian: * Azeri: * Breton: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: fetge * Chamicuro: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Erzya: максо (makso) * Esperanto: hepato * Finnish: * French: * Galician: * Georgian: * German: * Greek: συκώτι sykóti , ήπαρ ípar * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: * Indonesian: * Italian: * Japanese: 肝臓 (かんぞう, kanzou) * Korean: 간장 (肝臓 ganjang); 간 (肝, gan) * !Kung: * Kurdish: * Lao: * Latvian: aknas * Lithuanian: kepenys * Macedonian: , * Malagasy: aty * Maltese: fwied * Maori: * Navajo: , * Ossetian: * Persian: * Pitjantjatjara: alu * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , (colloquial) * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: atay * Tajik: * Taos: c’óne * Telugu: కాలేయం (kaaleayam) * Tok Pisin: lewa * Tswana: * Turkish: * Volapük: * Welsh: , * Croatian: * Dutch: lever , levertjes m, dim, pl * Erzya: максо (makso) * Finnish: * French: * Greek: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: * Italian: * Japanese: * Kurdish: * Latvian: aknas * Lithuanian: kepenys * Macedonian: * Maltese: fwied * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Russian: , (colloquial) * Slovene: jetrca n pl * Swahili: * Swedish: Adjective # Concerning or relating to the liver. #: liver transplant # Intended for the liver. #: liver salts # Of food, made of liver. #: liver pâté Translations * Dutch: lever- (in compounds) * Finnish: maksa- (in compounds) * French: de foie * Greek: * Irish: * Italian: di fegato * Swahili: * Swedish: lever- * Dutch: lever- (in compounds) * Finnish: maksa- (in compounds) * French: pour le foie * Italian: per il fegato * Swahili: * Swedish: lever- * Dutch: lever- (in compounds) * Finnish: maksa- (in compounds) * French: de foie * Hungarian: * Italian: di fegato * Swahili: * Swedish: * Hungarian: Derived terms * cod-liver oil * hepatotoxin * lily-livered * liver fluke * liver salts * liver sausage * liver spot * liverish * liverwort * liverwurst Related terms * foie gras * heparin * hepatic * hepatitis * hepatocarcinoma * hepatogenous * hepatomegaly * hepatotoxicity See also * detoxification * fascioliasis * gout * jaundice * Appendix:Colours Etymology 2 from + Noun # one who lives Adjective liver # Quotations * Anagrams * livre, rivel, viler Category:Anatomy Category:Browns Category:Colors Category:Meats ---- Breton Noun liver # painter Category:Breton nouns ar:liver zh-min-nan:liver ca:liver cs:liver de:liver et:liver el:liver es:liver fa:liver fr:liver fy:liver gl:liver ko:liver hy:liver hr:liver io:liver id:liver it:liver kn:liver kk:liver sw:liver ku:liver lo:liver li:liver hu:liver ml:liver nl:liver ja:liver oc:liver pl:liver pt:liver ro:liver ru:liver simple:liver fi:liver sv:liver ta:liver te:liver tr:liver vi:liver zh:liver